


i think the dress looks nice on you

by Ha_neul



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Digital Art, Drabble, Eventual Romance, M/M, Merlin is Korean, author is trans and doesn't care, gender neutral clothing, or the concept of it?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ha_neul/pseuds/Ha_neul
Summary: AU where Ealdor is the equivalent to Joseon dynasty Korea and Arthur can't stop thinking about Merlin, who he mistakes as a foreign prince at first.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any bad english/grammar!! Art is by me  
> I'm shy about my writing so updates will be sporadic/whenever I feel like.  
> If a lot of people like the concept though I will try to post more frequently!!
> 
> (Also I am Korean so most of this is from my own knowledge of outfits/customs/culture)

Arthur’s first thought when he sees the boy walking through the courtyard of the castle is that he is beautiful. On his second glance he immediately scratches the thought and replaces it with the thought that he is _the most_ beautiful boy he’s ever seen.

The boy wears clothes unfamiliar to Arthur, a large colorful gown with layers that only the noble ladies of Camelot would ever be seen wearing. Except this is _nothing_ like the clothes he sees in Camelot and Arthur guesses that the boy must be from a neighboring land he has never heard of.

The skirts of the dress are huge, and even though they flow and allow easy movement, the boy who wears them stumbles quite a bit trying to avoid stepping over his own feet. A short vest-like overcoat covers the top of the dress as well as huge puffy sleeves that are adorned with color and flower embroidery. The dress glistens in the sunlight, satin reflecting the rays of light and Arthur honestly believes he’s seen an angel in the flesh.

He can’t help but continue to stare at the strange clothes and even more beautiful stranger who wears them. He can hear his knight’s snickers and laughs behind him as they realize he is staring and he turns around to shoot them a scowl.

“Should we expect a royal wedding soon, Sire?” Gwaine asks playfully and dodges Arthur’s incoming fist attempting to scuff him for his comment.

“Oh shut it, get the rest of the supplies ready for our departure.” Arthur barks as he turns to see where the boy has gone.

He’s walking up the steps into the castle when he stops to look back at Arthur for a split second; their eyes meeting. Then the boy turns around again and disappears through the archway, skirts billowing behind him.

“That boy definitely heard you.” Arthur hears Percival’s muttered comment to Gwaine.

“Back to work everyone!” Arthur orders, shaking off the flustered feeling in his chest. He secretly hopes the boy will still be in the castle when they return from their scouting trip. He needs to know who he is and why he’s come to Camelot. Arthur is dead sure the boy is a foreigner and thinking back onto Gwaine’s comment, he wonders if the boy is a prince.

He’s pretty enough to be one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whats up it's 4am when im uploading this so ignore any errors!!! we're getting 2 the good gay stuff soon!!!  
> also for when anyone is speaking korean it is denoted by < and > as well as bolded font!! i hope it doesn't get too confusing!

Arthur sees the boy again a week later, rushing through the castle corridors and holding a basket of what seems to be a variety of herbs and vegetables.

He barely manages to catch the boy when he trips over his own skirts and comes tumbling toward the prince, basket and all.

“Careful!” Arthur shouts as he dives forward to salvage the basket and its contents, as well as its owner. He awkwardly presses his hands firmly against the stranger’s shoulders, making sure he is upright before clearing his throat and rubbing them nervously against his trousers as if the motion will rub the warmth from his palms.

“Are you alright?” Arthur asks the boy.

The boy is flushed red but only from an embarrassment at his mishap and he bows his head excessively toward Arthur, careful not to tip the basket over.

**< “Thank you, it’s this darned dress! I still haven’t had time to hem it since I got here.” >**

The language the boy speaks is strange and Arthur tenses at his first instinct that the boy is a sorcerer.

“Sorry, could you repeat that?” He asks just to be sure he had heard right.

The boy cocks his head and frowns. **< “I’m so sorry I don’t understand-” >** He bites his lower lip in frustration. **< “I must be going, Gaius will be expecting me. I’m sorry again, sir!” >**

Dodging Arthur’s eyes he grips the basket firmly and maneuvers around Arthur, more careful of his skirt.

“Wait! Come back, I wasn’t done talking to you!” The only word he managed to make out was ‘Gaius’ and he rushes after the boy.

“You can’t just leave when I’m talking to you!” He calls after but to no avail the boy simply turns to shoot Arthur a desperate look of confusion. “Are you going to see Gaius?”

“Gaius?” The boy comes to a stop. “Gaius, yes!” He nods aggressively. **< “Gaius will explain to you!” >** He says firmly, reaching out to grab Arthur’s wrists, basket firmly balanced on his hip with his other hand.

“H-Hey wait, you can’t just drag me around!” Arthur says helplessly. Yet he’s too flustered by the boy’s soft features and colorful clothes to tug his arm back from the boy’s grip.

The boy is definitely not a sorcerer, if anything he’s just _strange_ , and clearly not from Camelot at all.

Thankfully the walk to Gaius’ chambers is not far and the boy lets go of Arthur’s wrist to knock on the elder man’s door. (If Arthur gives a sigh of relief it is not acknowledged.)

“Yes?” Gaius’ voice calls out and a moment later the door opens revealing the elderly physician. His eyes light up upon seeing the black-haired boy. “Merlin, you’re back.” And they quickly flicker back to normal at the sight of Arthur. “Sire.” He greets the prince.

“Gaius, I was hoping you could explain who this young man was?” Arthur guesses by Gaius’ greeting that the stranger’s name must be Merlin.

“My apologies, Sire. This is my nephew, Merlin.” He motions both of them inside and directs Merlin to set the basket down on the table in the same language Arthur heard Merlin speaking earlier.

“That language, I’ve never heard it before. Where is Merlin from? Does he not speak the common tongue of Albion?”

“Ah...of course.” Gaius says thoughtfully. “Merlin is the son of my sister, Hunith. They’re both from Ealdor, a very small village just outside of Camelot. They all speak hangugeo and Hunith mentioned that Merlin had an interest in my work so I offered to take him on as an apprentice. I was hoping to tutor Merlin sooner so that he might easily communicate with other residents of Camelot but I haven’t had the chance.”

Arthur nods in understanding and frowns. “Is there anyone else in the castle who is fluent in this han-goo…” He waves his hand in the air “this language?”.

“I’m afraid not. Ealdor is very tiny and remote. It’s a miracle I know what little of it I do, I know just enough to communicate with Merlin but we’re managing. It probably explains why he’s been so rude to you lately. I’m deeply sorry, Sire. He knows of Prince Arthur, just not that you _are_ Prince Arthur.”

“It’s fine, Gaius. I’m sure after our encounter today you’ll have no problem explaining the situation to him.”

 **< “Gaius! What are you two discussing? It’s rude to leave me out of the conversation, you know.” >** Merlin pipes up from his spot by the table. The basket contents have been arranged and sorted and Merlin is in the process of chopping some sort of green leave into tiny pieces. **< “Who is this guy? He’s always staring at me when I’m in the courtyard. It‘s been getting a little creepy“. >**

Gaius’ eyes widen and he stifles a chuckle before glancing back at Merlin. **< “I’m afraid this is the Prince I was warning you about, Merlin.” >**

“I’ve just introduced you, sire.” He says turning to Arthur.

Arthur smirks as he sees Merlin’s reaction. His eyes are blown wide and his mouth hangs open in shock. Merlin immediately drops the herbs and knife in his hands and rushes over towards Arthur, hands gripping the skirts of his dress to prevent a fall.

 **< “I’m deeply sorry, my prince! Had I known you were the-!” >** Merlin bows towards the ground, hands clasped at his sides. **< “I’ve been so rude! Please forgive me, your highness!” >**

 

****

 

Arthur is stunned at Merlin’s sudden outburst and shyness. Arthur looks up at Gaius helplessly when Merlin begins kneeling onto the ground and lowering his head further.

The bark of laughter that escapes Gaius is loud and rich. “He’s apologizing for not addressing you properly when you first met. I’m afraid the customs of Ealdor will seem quite foreign to you, Sire.”

“Tell him to get off the floor! It’s fine, honestly. He didn’t know any better.” Arthur bends down to grip Merlin’s shoulders, ushering him to stand. “Come on now, you’ll get your dress all dirty.”

When Merlin finally calms down and Gaius has explained to Merlin that Arthur will unfortunately not understand most of his actions, the boy pouts from his seat at the table as he stares up at the two parting ways.

“I must be on my way to speak to my father if we want any chance of preventing unfortunate mishaps such as these.” Arthur sighs as he straightens his tunic and brushes a hand through his frazzled hair.

“Of course, I’m sure now that Merlin knows who you are there will be less animosity between you two.”

Before Arthur leaves he stops and turns back, as if suddenly remembering something. “Uhm, Gaius. I wanted to ask, it can’t be comfortable for Merlin to be wearing such dress while he works, right? Does he not have proper working clothes?”

“Ah, yes. I had the same worries as you. He tells me he is too uncomfortable wearing anything else outside what he is accustomed to. Unfortunately Ealdor is rather poor and the best Hunith has managed to leave him with has been her old wedding dress which is much too big on him.”

“W-wedding dress!?” Arthur flusters. “The poor boy! He shouldn’t have to dirty such a precious garment of his mother’s. I will ask Morgana and her maidservant if they can perhaps make something that will be sturdy and comfortable for him.”

“Sire, I certainly can’t ask of you to go through so much trouble for-”

Arthur holds up his hand at Gaius’ protests. “Nope! I must insist. If he is to be working under you and for this castle it won’t do anyone good if he’s always tripping over his skirts. Now, I really must be off. I don’t want to hear another word!”

“Of course, sire.”

When Arthur leaves, Gaius gently closes the door behind him and turns towards Merlin who is stubbornly glaring at the grains in the wood of the work table.

 **< “Well, don’t just sit there! I still have four more deliveries to make before the evening and there’s hardly a moment of daylight to waste.”>** Gaius scolds.

Merlin perks up at this and is instantly on his feet once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more 4am writing baby!!!! also i guess i should clear up that merlin's magic will be addressed eventually + knights don't follow canon order of appearance they just already are knights (ie. gwaine and lancelot)

Arthur doesn’t see Merlin again until almost a month later. Not that he had been avoiding Merlin. Their paths just never seem to cross and Arthur figures Merlin is busy tending to Gaius and whatever else is required of someone studying medicine.

Not that he would like to actively seek Merlin out again.

Well, maybe just a little. Merlin is still an enigma to Arthur and commoner or not he wonders if everyone who hails from Ealdor is just as beautiful as him.

He is training the new knight recruits, thinking of how Merlin is soft but still a man with hard edges like any other, when the incident occurs.

The potential recruit with a round face and youthful eyes lands roughly on his back, the air escaping his chest with a wheeze. Arthur can hardly remember the boy’s name.

“Time?” Arthur calls out to where Gwaine is standing, currently trying his best to stay awake.

“I don’t think I even got a chance to start the count.” Gwaine says with a yawn.

“Right, just as I thought.” Arthur says rolling his eyes as he throws down his sword and uncaps his water skin, tossing a considerable amount in Gwaine’s face. “Stay awake, you’ll be next if you don’t keep up.”

Gwaine sputters as he shakes water out of his hair and there’s a sharp retort on his tongue before he glances quickly behind Arthur and points with a grin.

“Look alive, my sweet prince!”

At Gwaine’s shout, Arthur turns to see Merlin’s frowning face from a distance. The boy is carrying a pail of water and notably, wearing pants.

It seems his request to Morgana did not go unnoticed. Her maidservant, Guinevere, has seemed to do a wonderful job of creating a wardrobe that fits Merlin spectacularly. His current outfit consists of soft silks fit for a proper worker in the royal house as well as linen that will last the toughest jobs.

“Hello, Merlin. It’s nice to see you again.” Arthur waves with a smile hoping that his greeting comes across invitingly enough. He’s relieved to see that his request to Morgana didn’t go unnoticed and Merlin definitely looks more comfortable.

Merlin gives a short bow as greeting and he walks over towards Arthur, he sets the pail down and holds his hand out towards the prince.

**< “I’ll refill your water skin, Sire” > **

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand?” Arthur asks nervously and grabs Merlin’s hand with his own in assumption of a handshake or some sort.

 

He hears Gwaine’s laughter as well as a shout from Merlin as the man snatches his hand away from Arthur’s immediately.

**< “N-no! No! Your water skin! Water!” >** Merlin frantically gestures towards the pail. Face rapidly turning redder by the moment. **< “Water! Water! Ah, this is so embarrassing I don’t know how to say water in your language!” >**   
  
Gwaine is almost down on his knees from his laughter and Arthur turns to shoot him a glare.

“Prince Arthur...Arthur- I think he’s asking you to give him your water skin!” Gwaine snorts and slaps his own thigh.

“Gwaine shut up before I come over there and make you!” Arthur growls as he shoves his water skin at Merlin, avoiding his eyes.

Merlin quickly grabs the offending skin and mutters something under his breath that Arthur infers as a ‘thanks’ and refills it before quickly pushing it back to Arthur.

**< “You…”> ** Merlin bites his lip in hesitation. ** < “You shouldn’t waste precious drinking water just to throw it at the knights. They work hard for you.” > **

Gwaine snorts again and gives Arthur a lopsided grin. “I like this boy! What did you say his name was again? Merlin?”

Arthur shakes his head in annoyance. “Yes, his name is Merlin and he’s Gaius’ apprentice. He doesn’t speak common Albion tongue so communicating has been...difficult.”

**< “Hello, Merlin! It’s nice to meet you, I’m Gwaine!” > **Gwaine gets up and bows to Merlin.

Merlin lets out a small gasp at Gwaine’s greeting and Arthur grabs Gwaine’s elbow forcefully. “You can understand him? What did he say? What did you say to him?”

“Woah, calm down. I just introduced myself! And he says you should treat me a little better, I think? I’m not completely fluent, I only know a couple basic phrases to get around!”

With a disgusted sigh Arthur shakes his head. “Of course, _you_ would know how to communicate with anything that walks on two legs.” He shoves Gwaine. “And I doubt that’s what Merlin said, bring me the next recruit.”

**< “You are so rude, shoving your knights and servants left and right, my prince!” >** Merlin huffs and Arthur gives him a helpless glance.

“Listen, I can’t understand a word you’re saying but you sound angry at me so I am going to assume it’s because I grabbed your hand and for that I apologize. Sorry. You know the word sorry right? S-o-o-o-r-r-y.” Arthur draws out the syllables.

Ignoring Gwaine’s continued laughter, Arthur bends down to pick up Merlin’s pail. “Here, you should be off now, this is for Gaius, right? You needn’t tend to me, you aren’t a servant.”

Merlin’s frown only deepens at Arthur’s dismissal and he’s hardly a few steps away before he sees Arthur brutally shove the next recruit down onto the ground and tossing a shield roughly into Gwaine’s chest, knocking him down as well.

Arthur is barely into his next rant against Gwaine’s rude remarks when he feels the entirety of Merlin’s pail of water showering over him.

“Merlin!” He stares at him in shock.

Merlin’s face mirrors Arthur’s look of astonishment before he drops the now empty pail and makes a run for it.

“Merlin, get back here immediately! Gwaine, stop laughing! Training is over, everyone is dismissed!” Arthur cries out before starting a jog towards where Merlin has disappeared. “Not a word from any of you!” He says pointing behind him as he runs off into the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**< “Oh my god. He’s gonna kill me, he’s gonna kill me. I’m dead!” >** Merlin rushes through the open door of Gaius’ chambers and slams the door shut. **< “I’m such an idiot! I’m gonna die. Why did I do that? Ugh, Merlin you are so dumb!” > ** He grabs at his own hair and tugs anxiously.

Gaius looks up from the book he is reading slowly and blinks, unmoved by Merlin’s sudden outburst. 

“Ah, it’s nice to see you back so quickly, Merlin. I take it you forgot to bring the water I asked for judging by your empty hands and frantic muttering?”

**< “Gaius! The prince is going to kill me, I threw the whole bucket into his face like a dumbass!” >** 

“Oh dear.” Gaius says flatly, almost to himself. “Well, I’m sure he’ll be coming in here to punish you accordingly. Here have a seat while you wait at the very least.” 

**< “Ugh, you know I can’t understand a word you’re saying. You don’t care do you? You think I deserve this.” >**

Gaius nods sagely. “Oh yes, definitely. You’ve been nothing but a nuisance to most of the castle’s residents. Considering you’ve skipped almost every language lesson I’ve put aside time for.” Waving a hand to the chair opposite of him, Gaius raises an eyebrow. “Well? Take a seat.”

Merlin lets out a defeated and tired sigh as he plops down into the old wooden chair at Gaius’ work table.

**< “Arthur was so rude to the new recruits today, and his already existing ones. I didn’t know the famed prince of Camelot was such a...such an ass!” >**

Merlin’s stubborn remarks gets a small rise of laughter from Gaius who closes the texts he was reading and leans forward to look at Merlin’s sad face properly.

**< “I’ve known Arthur ever since he was a baby. And unfortunately, he’s always been like that. Most of us are quite used to his attitude by now.” >**

**< “That’s horrible! You would think the crown prince would have some manners and act…” > ** Merlin waves a vague hand. ** < “More prince-ly.” >**

At this Gaius laughs again. **< “Merlin, you came from Ealdor, when have nobility ever been kind to you?” >**

Merlin deflates at this and puts his chin in his hands as he pouts over the table. **< “I don’t know! I just...I figured maybe Arthur would be different. No reason…” >**

Gaius does not reply to that but raises a knowing eyebrow at Merlin who colors red.

Arthur chooses this moment to slam open the door, Gwaine fresh on his heels.

“I didn’t ask you to follow me, Gwaine.” Arthur whispers harshly.

Gwaine shrugs. “Yeah, well sweet prince, I figured you’d might want a translator.”

“Gaius will do. Gaius, I need to speak to Merlin.” Arthur says firmly as he barges into the room. “Please be ready to tell him what I am about to say-”

“Oh dear, I really must be going. I’m afraid it’s nearly time for Lady Eleanora’s daily dosage of medicine and I simply cannot be late to deliver it. Seeing as you need Merlin, I can’t have him deliver it for me.” Gaius cuts Arthur off nonchalantly. “Terribly sorry, Sire. Perhaps this can wait till after?”

Arthur drags a hand down his face in frustration and shakes his head. “No, no. It’s fine, Gwaine knows enough. I don’t want to keep you.” He shoos Gaius away with a wave.

**< “Gaius! Don’t leave me here alone with ** **_him_ ** **!” > **Merlin cries out hopelessly, starting to stand in protest.

“You! Sit down.” Arthur points a finger at Merlin who doesn’t need to understand his words to know he’s to stay put.

**< “Sire, I am terribly, ** **_terribly_ ** **sorry about earlier.” >** Merlin starts before Arthur raises his hand to stop him.

“Gwaine, make yourself useful and inform Merlin that he is to be present from now on forward in my chambers at noon sharp.”

“Uh, not that I don’t trust you, Prince, but why?” Gwaine says with faint concern for Merlin’s well-being.

“Oh that’s enough from you today, it’s simply lunch and hopefully a way to teach him some manners. Your presence is also required.”

“Me? I didn’t do anything!” Gwaine protests.

Arthur snorts. “I highly doubt that. I’m sure you will do something if not now, in the future. Consider this a down payment. I’m doing you a favor!”

Gwaine rolls his eyes and with a huff he sits opposite of Merlin and folds his hands under his chin on the table.

“Ah, right. I’m not great at this whole thing so let’s see if I can make any sense to you, eh Merlin?” Gwaine says with a dashing smile. ** < “Arthur.” >** Gwaine says simply, pointing to the prince. **< “Needs...Desires? Arthur desires you.” >** He points at Merlin. **< “Arthur chambers...Eat…” >**

Merlin’s expression grows increasingly horrified the further Gwaine carries on and Gwaine’s smile fades as well. 

“This isn’t going to work. My fluency is quite atrocious, Sire.” 

Arthur grunts in irritation and sits next to Gwaine. “Fine. I’ll write Gaius a note to translate for Merlin when he returns.” He grabs the nearest parchment on the table that looks clean and motions to Merlin for a writing utensil.

The motion is a simple enough gesture to understand as Merlin notes the paper in Arthur’s hand and he quickly rises to fetch a pen.

“As for you, Gwaine, I need you to visit the library and find any books regarding Merlin’s language and any children’s books with common Albion. Now.” He says firmly.

Gwaine nods and gives Arthur a weak salute. “Aye aye, Sweet prince. Don’t be too harsh on Merlin while I am away.”

Arthur rolls his eyes and Merlin’s face falls as Gwaine leaves. He is quickly startled by Arthur’s hand gently landing on top of his.

“Gaius.” Arthur says firmly, shaking the piece of paper in his other hand, before placing it in Merlin’s palm.

Merlin nods frantically and Arthur gives him a tired smile. “Good. Now that that’s cleared up. I have things to attend to. You aren’t in too much trouble, Merlin. I’ve cooled off now.” 

Giving an awkward smile in return to Arthur, Merlin sits in silence as Arthur fidgets in his own seat.

“Well, uhm. Yes. I will see you tomorrow, Noon sharp then.” He pats Merlin’s shoulder tentatively in hopes of reassurement but Merlin just looks up at him in confusion and worry. Arthur coughs in embarrassment and rushes out of Gaius’ rooms.

 

-

 

Noon the following day finds Merlin tense and wearing the dress Arthur had first met him in. He tends to wear it when there is little work to do during the day and he seems more comfortable in it than the pants Guinevere had sewn for him.

Merlin stands nervously in front of the door to Arthur’s chambers after he’s stepped inside quietly. Gwaine sits comfortably draped over a chair, picking off grapes from the plates of fruit and other foods laid out. Arthur is sat over on his bed, hands folded over his knees and he looks up at Merlin with a wry smile.

**< “Hello.” >** Arthur says with less than perfect pronunciation. His eyes glance at Gwaine who gives him a thumbs up, mouth too full of grapes to reply. Arthur looks back at Merlin and gives him a more genuine smile. 

**< “Good afternoon, Prince Arthur.” >** Merlin replies, flattered that Arthur would attempt to learn his language.

“I’m going to assume that’s a greeting. I’m still learning. Have a seat, Merlin.” He gestures towards the seat opposite of Gwaine.

Taking his seat, Merlin watches as Arthur walks behind his bed to grab several texts and bring them over to the table. They land with a soft thud and Arthur takes a seat as well. 

“Gaius informed me that you aren’t attending to your studies, it wouldn’t hurt for us to get to know each other a little better either so as punishment to the both of you I’ve decided we will attempt to teach Merlin common tongue, and Gwaine hangugeo.” Arthur pronounces the end of his sentence with pride. 

Gwaine groans and without his eyes leaving Arthur’s, tosses a grape at Merlin who barely catches it in time. “You’re going to be the death of me, you know that right?”

Arthur ignores him and grabs a strawberry off the platter and offers it to Merlin. **< “Eat?” >** He says simply, not trusting himself to attempt any phrase too complicated.

“Thank you.” Merlin says with humor as he takes the fruit from Arthur, beginning to understand the game that is beginning to be played. 

The three men spend the rest of the afternoon trading small phrases and words in each other’s language. Noon falls and Arthur takes it as a sign that their session must end when Gwaine has attempted for the third time to teach Merlin an inappropriate phrase.

Snatching the book from Gwaine’s grasps he shuts it and declares that they will reconvene again for lunch and learning next week. 

Merlin lingers a while after Gwaine has left, tidying up the table and stacking the plates of half-eaten food.

“You don’t have to do that, Merlin. The servants will be by later.” Arthur moves to motion Merlin away from the mess.

**“Aniyo-!”** Merlin says with a whine of frustration before catching himself. “No no, I do it.” He slaps Arthur’s hands away gently and mutters under his breath. “Prince Arthur.” He adds as an afterthought.

After that Arthur simply sits on his bed and watches as Merlin finishes up the task. Hearing the other man humming a tune to himself, Arthur closes his eyes and enjoys the peace now that Gwaine is absent. 

“Prince?” Merlin asks from his spot, now on the floor in front of the fireplace. “You want fire?” He gestures towards the unlit coals.

Arthur shakes his head. “You really don’t have to, Merlin. You’re not a servant, I insist-”

Merlin rolls his eyes and turns away before Arthur can finish his sentence, aggressively striking the fire to start. 

Half a mind to dismiss Merlin from his room, mostly because he can’t stop staring at the way Merlin’s dress hugs the curve of his back as he’s bent over, he shakes himself from his stupor and coughs awkwardly to fill the silence.

Abruptly rising, Merlin walks back over to Arthur and bows down similar to the time Merlin had frantically apologized to Arthur before. This time the bow is less stiff and at more of a subtle angle. Merlin’s hands are folding comfortably in front of his dress and he smiles at Arthur, though his eyes are cast down to the floor.

“Thank you for teach me. I make food next teaching. Ealdor…tradition?” Merlin asks hoping Arthur understands the phrasing.

Glad that Merlin is looking away from his face, Arthur can feel his own cheeks heating up. He stops himself from doing something ridiculous like taking Merlin’s hands and kissing them like he would any other maiden he invites back to rooms. They barely know each other and it hardly seems Merlin would appreciate it from the man he believes to be a rude prince.

With that thought, Arthur decides then and there to rectify Merlin’s view of him and he stands before Merlin who looks up expectantly for Arthur’s reply.

Arthur bows forward as well, not really a bow, more of a slight tilt of the head and he smiles.  
  
**< “It is my pleasure, Merlin. Have a good night.” >** Holding himself back from grimacing at what he knows must be terrible pronunciation, the grin that Merlin gives Arthur in return is worth his efforts. Merlin nods enthusiastically before gripping his skirts and making his exit from Arthur’s chambers.


End file.
